headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man 4
"Nothing Can Stop... The Sandman!" is the title to the fourth issue of the first ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with artwork and inks by Steve Ditko. Ditko also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. It was colored by Stan Goldberg and lettered by Artie Simek. The story was edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a September, 1963 cover date and carries a cover price of .12 cents per copy. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * J. Jonah Jameson * Liz Allan * May Parker * The Sandman, Flint Marko * Unnamed criminals * Andrew Davis * Sally Avril * Seymour O'Reilly * Daily Bugle staff * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Daily Bugle :* Queens ::* Forest Hills ::* Midtown High School ::* Parker residence :* Ryker's Island * Handgun * Machine gun * Spider-Man's belt camera * Spider-Man's costume * Spider-signal * Web-shooters * Automobile * Flash Thompson's convertible * Police cars * Adhesion * Bio-conversion * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Flashback * High school * Prison * Smoking Notes & Trivia !]] * This is the first appearance of the Sandman, who also goes by the name of Flint Marko. His origin is revealed in this issue. His real name is later revealed to be William Baker. He will become one of Spider-Man's major foes for several years, before transitioning over into becoming a foe of the Fantastic Four. * This is the first appearance of Betty Brant, who is J. Jonah Jameson's secretary. She becomes a major supporting character in the series, as well as a future cultist and widow of a costumed super-villain. * This is the first appearance of Andrew Davis, who is the principal of Midtown High School. * Reference is made to Johnny Storm in this issue. Johnny Storm is a super-hero named the Human Torch, and is a member of the Fantastic Four. He will one day become one of Spidey's closest friends. * One of Peter's fears is that Aunt May would become so destitute that she would be forced to sell shoe laces on a street corner for 10¢ each. Hysterical. * Flint Marko escapes from an "island prison", which is likely intended to reflect Ryker's Island, though it is not named as such in this issue. * This is the first reference to Now Magazine, which is a publication printed and owned by the Daily Bugle. * Betty Brant has black hair in this issue. Later stories will depict her with brown or auburn hair. * Peter Parker actually FAKES photographic footage of his fight with Sandman in order to sell pictures to the Daily Bugle. Perhaps this is but the first step on a long road towards ultimately being branded as "The Liar" (See early issues of ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Vol. 5 for more details on this). Topical references * One student refers to Peter Parker as "Mr. Bookworm of 1963", thus attributing a year to the events of this story. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM * Amazing Spider-Man Epic Collection 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus 1 * Essential Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Collectors' Item Classics 2 * Marvel Masterworks 1 * Marvel Masterworks: Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Tales 141 * Spider-Man Classics 5 * Spider-Man: Through the Decades * Spider-Man: Saga of the Sandman Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *